


Soft

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, early morning softness, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning, Takumi is soft. [Leokumi drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote on a whim the other night.

When Takumi is dozy, he becomes cuddly—and for all his abrasive nature and sharp tongue, he becomes soft.

Softer than drifting curtains or the stillness of morning not yet touched by light, Leo realizes, as his fingers card through Takumi’s hair.  

Takumi is curled in Leo’s lap with his face against his chest; with mumbles wrapped in yawns, he’s anything but awake.

Leo hums.  He turns the page to his book.  He glances down at Takumi.

His fingers pause in his hair and he strokes his face, cupping it gently as he leans down to press a kiss to Takumi’s lips.

Takumi pulls closer.  “S’early Leo…”

“I know,” Leo murmurs. “Rare that I’m awake before you.  I almost deserve a prize.”

“No prizes, just kisses. 4 A.M. doesn’t count anyway…” Another sigh and Takumi slips back into a quiet doze.  

“Kisses, huh?” Leo says, that wry smirk also soft.  He takes his price twice—once to the corner of Takumi’s mouth and the other to his forehead, then sets his book on the nightstand and snuggles back down under the covers.  He falls asleep to the even rise and fall of Takumi’s chest, and a heartbeat nestled close.


End file.
